


It's Just Some Little Thing

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a headcanon post from my tumblr: Marley, Unique and Kitty have all had crushes on Blaine throughout various points of the year. Takes place at various points during Season 4.  Title comes from the song "Crush" by Jennifer Paige</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just Some Little Thing

1\. Marley 

She doesn’t think she has a type, she’s always attracted to all kinds of different guys, for all kinds of different reasons. Jake is nothing like the guys she’s normally crushed on from afar. Ryder is a lot goofier than the guys she normally goes for. They both make her smile, but for different reasons. 

But Blaine. He welcomed Marley into Glee club, even though she’s supposedly his biggest competition. His smile was so sweet and so easy going, it’s so easy to feel comfortable and completely unintimidated by him even though he’s a senior and part of the Legendary National Champion New Directions from last year. Only a few weeks in, and she feels like she’s known him forever. 

But the thing that Marley really likes about him, the thing that confuses her, is that he seems to be just as sad as she is lately. The easy going smile of a few weeks ago has completely disappeared. He looks like he’s on the verge of tears all the time. It’s something Marley can relate to, she wishes she didn’t. She wishes she had the courage to just walk over to him, and give him a hug, or talk to him and tell him that she understands. She totally understands feeling like you have no control over your emotions, no control over your life, or impulses. That you can’t quiet that voice in your head that tells you that you’re not good enough. 

She understands, and she wishes that she didn’t. 

2\. Unique

Unique knows she has good taste. Always has, and always will. She has good taste in music, good taste in movies, her fashion sense is to die for and she’s an excellent cook. She can be accused of many things, but bad taste is not one of them. 

But she’s not always 100% sure about her taste in guys. It’s not something she thinks about for herself. She doesn’t think she’ll ever really pursue a relationship in high school anyway. It’s not worth the trouble. She tried to advise Marley not to waste this year trying to find a boyfriend, but she can’t fault the girl for going out with Jacob. Like is different for Marley. She doesn’t have the same concerns as Unique, and she never will. 

So Unique supports her best friend, and she’ll let herself look. Admire from afar. And from where she’s standing, there’s not all that much to look at anyway. 

Sometimes, when they’re hanging out at Marley’s house, they’ll talk about the boys in Glee club. Unique thinks Artie is adorable and she loves the soulful tone in his voice, boy can sing the hell out of some Blue Eyed Soul. 

Marley thinks Sam is pretty cute, but Unique doesn’t see the appeal, sure the lips are luscious, but his hair always looks a teeny bit towards the greasy side and well, he’s a bit dim for Unique’s taste. And she means that with love. 

Unique has known about Marley’s crush on Blaine for a while. Marley didn’t have to tell her, it’s obvious. They both have that big sad eye thing in common. And Unique knows that the only reason Marley bothered to do that whole superhero costume thing, was because Blaine and Sam were doing it. 

Frankly, Unique never really paid Blaine all that much attention. She knew what was going on, and if she had to take sides, of course she was Team Kurt. Blaine was nice to her and a good leader for Glee club, but he couldn't be that nice of a guy if he cheated on Kurt. 

But that day in the hallway, after the loss at Sectionals, and Blaine walked up in that Cheerios Uniform.

Unique has eyes and she has excellent taste. 

3\. Kitty  
Kitty has a very specific type. Always has, always will. She’s very picky and if she’s going to waste time on a guy, then he’s going to fit a very specific list of qualities.

Believe it or not, Puckerman fits the last pretty well. Right down to the eye color. The fact that he’s older and has a record is just an added bonus, because she knows it will piss her father off, which is always fun. 

You know who doesn't fit Kitty’s list?

Blaine Anderson. First of all, he’s like three feet tall. He’s seriously so tiny, not just short, but he’s got this tiny little waist, he’s just dainty. Who would ever be attracted to a dainty boy? Second, he glues his hair down. Like an actual gelmet, he looks like one of those lego figurines. At least if he falls on his head, he has a helmet already built in. And third, could he be gayer? Seriously, he is the swishiest of the swishy gays. The nicknames he and Tina have for each other, as extra gay. Those nicknames are so gay, they could get their own show on Logo. 

But damn if he doesn’t fill out that Cheerios pants. 

Kitty had managed to ignore Blaine for most of the year. She likes watching his perform, he’s got a good voice, he makes Glee club fun. So much fun that she sometimes forgets that she’s supposed to be pretending to hate it. And Puckerman Sr. never stops going on about what a good guy he is, if Kitty didn’t know any better, she’d think Puck had a crush on him. 

But it’s not until he’s made Co-Captain of the Cheerios that she realizes that he’s just a really good person. Every ridiculous thing that Coach Sylvester or Becky say to him, he just takes it with a smile. Tina Cohen-LameAss loses her mind and goes psycho stalker on him and he just smiles at her. Even when he turned her down for the dance, he was so kind about it. She can actually understand why Tina lost her shit over him.

Kitty’s not that kind. She doesn’t know many people who are. He’s always supportive to everyone around him, and that’s why, even though his crush on Fish Lips can be seen from space, Kitty won’t let Tina Cohen-Bitch sell him out on it after he sings that song for him.

He’s too good of a guy for her to get any pleasure from him being humiliated. And there are very few people Kitty will say that about.

And his ass in those Cheerio pants. 

4\. All Together Now

After the shooting, it didn’t make sense to hold any grudges towards anyone. It was easy for Marley to forgive Kitty, even if she didn’t understand why she’d do that to her. And she could tell that something was going on with Unique, even if she never talked about it. It was time for some mindless fun. So she invited them over to her house Friday night for a sleep over. 

Of course, they spent the night talking about boys and Glee Club, which inevitably lead to them talking about which guys in Glee club they thought were hot. 

“Okay, don’t make fun of me, but I think Blaine is really hot,” Marley confesses, hiding her face in her hands and blushing.

“Why would we make fun of you? He may be pocket sized, but he is hot,” Kitty says, reaching for the popcorn.

“Damn right he is. And have you guys seen his ex-boyfriend? Kurt Hummel looks like an angel and is a style GOD, they must have been the most stylin couple at McKinley last year.” 

“Oh my God, Unique, I completely forgot that you know Kurt last year. Did you ever see them together?” Marley asks, grabbing the popcorn from Kitty.

“I saw them together on stage at Nationals, both performing and afterwards while we were waiting to see who won. But I couldn’t be bothered with him last year, sadly, I got to see them together a bit before Kurt went to New York, they were like the NPH and David Burtka of Lima. So sad what happened,” Unique shakes her head and leans back on Marley’s pillows.

“Well, you guys weren’t at the wedding, but I think they’re going ot get back together. They spent the whole night together. They sang together and slow danced, and Tina told me she caught them making out in Blaine’s car. They can’t stay away from each other. “   
Kitty sticks her tongue out and makes a gagging noise.

“Boring! I’ve got even better dirt than that. So Puckerman senior told me that he’s heard them having sex.” 

Marley’s blushes and shakes her head, “Kitty, we shouldn’t be talking about this.” 

Unique waves her hand at Marley, and leans in to Kitty, “Child please, do tell. Inquiring minds want to know.” 

Kitty leans in, “So you know that Blaine’s ex is Finn’s step brother, so anyway, one day Puckerman was going over to meet Finn for some boneheaded activity or whatever. And Finn was taking a shower and so Puck was hanging out in Finn’s room, and he heard them. He said the headboard was banging against the wall and that Blaine has a filthy porn star mouth.” 

Marley shakes her head, “No way, not Blaine. He’s so sweet.” 

Unique pats Marley on the head, “Aw sweetie, you ever hear the saying ‘Sweet in the streets, freak in the sheets’? Unique is not surprised at all.” 

“I’m telling you Marley, Puck said even he was blushing and that Blaine was like begging for it, all ‘harder, harder, right there!’ and that Kurt was like pounding him.” 

Marley hides her face, heat rising up to her ears, “How am I supposed to look at Blaine tomorrow? Oh my God.” 

*******************************  
The following Monday, Marley is standing at her locker with Unique and Kitty when Blaine and Sam walk by. Marley raises her hand to wave at him and he smiles and comes over.

“Hey ladies, just a heads up, Glee club’s meeting in the auditorium today, okay?” 

Marley nods, avoiding his eyes, Kitty snorts out a laugh.

“Okay, I guess I’ll see you guys later,” Blaine says before walking off to join Sam.

Kitty leans in to Marley’s ear, and whispers, “Oh yes, fuck me Kurt, fuck me, right there, harder, harder!” 

Marley hides her face while Unique and Kitty laugh.


End file.
